


It’s ‘Dominic’ Darling

by from_the_underworld



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, chipotle au, coffee shop AU, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_the_underworld/pseuds/from_the_underworld
Summary: What if Dom and Colson has met when Colson was still working at Chipotle?
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Dominic Harrison | Yungblud
Kudos: 70





	It’s ‘Dominic’ Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Dude I love this ship, 
> 
> I strongly encourage you to write abt them whether it’s on Ao3, Wattpad or whatever,

The first time Colson heard the bell ring and watched as Dom strolled in, he checked the clock, it was almost 4am, how could someone be this bubbly and vibrant at this time?!

Colson looked up lazily from the counter to see a emo fuckers big grin beaming down at him, it made him wanna smile.

“‘Ello mate! I’ll just have whatever you choose to make!” When Colson heard his thick accent he laughed a little, of course the guy with fishnets and eyeliner was British.

It was a weird order for sure, but Colson was too tired to question it.

“I need a name for the or-“ Colson looked up (or down since he was 8 inches taller then this dude) and made eye contact with him which proved to be a mistake, he eyes were beautiful and Colson found himself being incased in their wonder.

“Dominic.”

“What?”

“My name luv, it’s Dominic.” Colson nodded, feeling a little flustered.

“Oh, yeah right, it’ll be out in a minute.” Colsons eyes followed the beauty he found ‘Dominic’ to be as he sat on top of a table and put his feet up on the chair, elbows resting on his knees quietly humming to himself. Desperate to talk to him once more, Colson thought it’d be fun to mess with him as he typed “Dominique” onto the receipt.

When Colson finishes and writes Doms name in the box loosely in sharpie, Doms standing right there with a dopey grin on his face as he calls the name.

“Do you really have to call my name luv, I’m the only one here.” Colson chuckles a little.

“Store policy babe.” Dom laughs and looks down at the food.

“It’s a c,”

“What?”

“Dominic ends in a c darling.” Colson nods.

“I’ll make sure to remember that for next time.” Dom smirks at Colson before picking up his food and walking out. Colson really hopes theres a next time.

Sure enough, the next morning at 3:47, Dominic works back in, bouncy and bubbly as ever.

“‘Ello luv!” Colson smiles as he makes eye contact with Dom, he hated his smile but Dom has some kind of effect on him.

“Hello again, what can I get for you today?” Doms grin grows bigger as he says.

“Same thing as yesterday darlin’, anything you want.” Colson sighed and began to punch numbers into the cash register.

“That’ll be 8.37$.”

When Colson finishes and is faced with the task of writing his name on his box, he decided to continue messing with Dom, any conversation with him was good in Colsons eyes.

As expected when he called out the name, Dom was standing right there. Colson watched as he read the name on the box and giggled, Colson cheeks flushed red as Dom looked up with the most adorable look on his face.

“C’mon luv, you’re smarter then this.” Colson shook his head.

“I don’t know about that, you were the person who’s making me spell things at 4 am.”Dom laughed.

“Alright, but ‘Dominec?’ Really?” Colson shrugged, Doms Cheshire Cat smile spread across his face once more. “Okay then luv, what your name?”

“Colson.”

“Colson?!”

“Yes?”

“That the most fuck boy name.” Dom looked him up and down and smirked. “It suits you.” Then Dom took his food and skipped playfully out the door, leaving Colson speechless.

After that encounter, Colson was worried Dom might not come back, which was the last things he wanted but sure enough, the next night at 4:02 am he came back in, grinning from ear to ear.

“‘Ello Luv!” Colson was in a bit of a zoned out daze and jumped a little when he heard Doms shout.

“Hey man, what can I get for you.” Colson heard Dom giggle causing his cheeks to flush as he looked down at the adorable boy.

“Same as usual luv, whatever you want.”

“That’ll be 11.57$ please.” Dom handed him the money and when he handed Dom his change back his saw Dom fold up the dollar bills and place them neatly in the jar before waking off, humming to himself and sitting on top of a table.

“Domenick?” Dom walked over and rolled his eyes as he saw what was written on the foods package.

“‘Domenick’ is a new low darlin’.” Colson smirked to himself.

“What can I say, never heard the name before.” Dom smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Clearly, I’ll see you tomorrow you wanker.” As Dom walked out Colson yelled out to him.

“What happened to ‘luv’ and ‘darlin’?” Dom stopped with his hand on the door and turned around before smiling cheekily at Colson and leaving. Colson felt his mouth curl up again, no one had ever made him smile that much.

As he was emptying out the tip jar at the end of his shift, he saw something tucked into one of the dollar bills Dom had folded, he picked it out to find it was a piece of paper. He unfolded it and read:

“my names spelled ‘Dominic’, I know you know that darling, text me 555-5555,”


End file.
